pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yarida
Yarida Yarida (ヤリーダ) is a Yaripon Uberhero and one of the three parent classes, the others being Taterazay and Yumiyacha. Tha players chooses one of them at the beginning of Patapon 3. Yarida has a blue mask, wields a spear and plays as a mid-range Patapon with decent damage. Yarida is at level 1 when he is unlocked, which is either if the player chooses him at the beginning of the game, or when Taterazay or Yumiyacha get to level 15. If Yarida reaches level 3 , Kibadda is unlocked. If Yarida reaches level 5 , Piekron is unlocked. If Yarida reaches level 7, Cannassault is unlocked. If Yarida and Piekron reach level 9, Wooyari is unlocked. If Yarida reaches level 12 and Cannassault and Pyokorider reach level 10, Charibassa is unlocked. If Yarida reaches level 15, Yumiyacha and Taterazay are unlocked, if the player has not already unlocked them. Superhero Mode: Fear Spear Yarida's Hero Mode is activated by a perfect attack song (Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon). It enables Yarida to throw one spear at a time (upgrading his class skills allows him to throw up to five spears) that makes a small explosion upon impact, dealing damage to anything within its range (similar to Yaripon's Hero Mode from Patapon 2, but with a smaller blast radius). Class Skills Yarida's Class Skills Two Spears﻿ Throw two spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Three Spears, as well as letting Piekron use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Three Spears Throw three spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Four Spears, as well as letting Piekron use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Four Spears Throw four spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Five Spears, as well as letting Piekron use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Five Spears Throw five spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever. Fully upgrading this skill lets Piekron use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Affected Class Skills Leaping Spear All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will be preceded by a leap into the air, with the spears thrown mid-jump. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Leaping Spear class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BOOM All charged attacks or attacks made during Hero mode in the rain have an added effect: a small lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BA-BOOM All charged attacks or attacks made during Hero mode in the rain have an added effect: a strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BA-BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BA-BA-BOOM All charged attacks or attacks made whilst in Hero mode in the rain have an added effect: a very strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BA-BA-BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Set Skills Yarida originally equips five set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of six set skills. *'Spear Attack 1:' This skill gives the user a 20% boost to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike (10% if equipped with anything else). Unlocked at level 3. *'Spear Attack 2:' This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike (15% if equipped with anything else). *'Spear Attack 3:' This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike (20% if equipped with anything else). *'Spear Attack 4:' This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike (25% if equipped with anything else). Unlocked at level 25. *'Peerless Spear:' Doubles the effects of attack set skills such as Spear/Bow attack. Can only be unlocked by the Uberhero at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Yarida is one of the Uberheroes that can equip most Set Skills, as he can equip five when under level 20, and he can equip six after reaching level 20. *Yarida is one of the Uberhero classes that only has one type of weapon. *Yarida is also the only Parent class that can only equip one weapon. Yumiyacha can equip 2 weapons, and Taterazay can equip 3, one of them being, oddly, a spear. *Yarida, along with Piekron, has the lowest health of all spear based Uberheroes. See Also *Prologue *Patapon 3 Missions *Uberhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Yaripon Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units